TwoKinds
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: One of the many paths I envision the story taking.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flora

Running away, that's all I could do. All I could think about was getting away avoiding capture, and putting as much space between me and the scorching world behind me. For the longest time, the humans and keidrans had been on bad terms, but I never in my wildest dreams would have imagined this. This indiscriminate destruction between our races, it was always a present possibility to our people, but I just could never had imagined it.

Running as fast as I could, I ducked under branches, leapt over crevices and potholes, dodging every obstacle in my way. I could feel my chest tightening and was nearly out of breath, though I could still hear the voices of humans a ways behind me. Stopping was not an option. My mind went blank as my single objective was to get away and before I knew it, the voices had disappeared and I had decided to rest and catch my breath. I risked a glance behind me at the lights in the distance; the light of my former home burning down. I now felt the despair building up inside as I began to tear up. Wiping away the tears, I started walking, I may have earned myself a little breathing room but it was far from over. They knew I had escaped, and if I didn't put some distance between us, I would be hunted down, and killed. I was desperate for it to end, but I don't know if I could bring myself to commit to suicide. Right now what I really wanted was a way out of this. Nothing was going to come from just thinking about it.

Moving on and forcing it from my mind, I came across a lake, a rather quaint little lake that was small and since it seemed that there was no longer anyone following me, I decided to clean myself. It would be nice to clean my wounds. I had a few cuts and bruises from an encounter or two, but a quick soak would feel lovely.

I went out to around waste level when I heard some rustling in some nearby bushes. Frightened, I spun around, searching everything within my field of view, only to find nothing. At first I didn't think much about it, and continued to bathe. Then, moments later, I thought I heard a voice.

"…doesn't seem…" was all I could hear, the rest was too silent for even I to hear. I crouched down, concealing my upper body in the water. I knew now that I was being watched and began scanning not just the bushes but the trees too, but was still unable to find him, though that didn't mean he wasn't there. I was also clueless as to how many, if they've caught up with me, there may be no escaping.

I waited breathlessly for what seemed like hours, until finally, a heavy heave from behind forced me to the ground. I rolled over quickly onto my back only to find myself staring down the edge of a sword. The sword itself was wielded by someone I didn't expect to be a templar, a younger person with light blue hair and a triangle under his cheek.

"Well keidran, I hope you won't move too much. I don't want this to hurt." He said softly.

"Then why bother doing it at all?" I responded, still too frightened to move, holding even my breath back. The suspense was awful.

"It's simple, orders. Those who stand against the templars, be they templars themselves, are destroyed. They've already taken away someone important; I won't let it happen again." He said with a deep look of loss.

When I saw that look, I could feel it. Almost as if I could see clearly into his past, and even though he was about to kill me, I still felt sorry for him.

I tensed up as he raised his sword to swing, closing my eyes, waiting for what seemed to be a certain end, and yet, nothing. I opened my eyes to discover the blue haired templar was turned, his back facing the other direction.

"I-I…I can't do it." He whispered silently, stepping out of the lake. Once on ground, he sank to his knees, leaning against a tree. "There's just no way I can do it."

Using this opportunity, I shot up, bolting out of the lake stopping to glance back, and what I saw was…overwhelming. He looked hurt, dead almost, like he had given up everything. He too glanced at me. "Stay safe out there; it'd be a shame if you got hurt."

"What?" I responded, my rage growing. "You kill people and enslave them? And y-you...you just, turn around and let me go?"

"I never agreed with or wanted any of this. Just…get out of here." he said softly, dropping his sword as he slowly disappeared from sight.

He seemed genuinely honest and his hostility was halfhearted, if even that. I suppose my curiosity got the better of me, as the next day, I found myself following him from the trees. He seemed to wander aimlessly, brokenhearted and discouraged. He hadn't eaten all day and noon was fast approaching, though he didn't seem to be suffering from hunger. I followed him up until he chose to rest for a while, settling down next to a tree. Against my better judgment, the brilliant idea to confront him pulled me out of the treetops.

Slowly and cautiously, I approached him. When he noticed me, his gaze fell back towards the ground.

"I-I wanted to say thanks for not…y-you know."

"yeah." He replied.

"Why don't you go back?"

"They'll know I didn't kill you, and they'll execute me and everyone related to me. That's just how the templars operate." I knew it he was hurt, but it was more than that. He was scared too, scared of loss.

"well, what if you didn't go back, they might just think of you as being dead or lost or something." I suggested, sitting down next to him.

"You mean, leave everything behind, and follow some keidran I never met?" he questioned, almost seeming shocked at my offer.

"Hey, I'm just throwing around suggestions."

"I know, I just…I'm at a loss as to what to do." His eyes fell upon the ground again.

"Come on. Travel with me, you seem nice enough. It's not like either of us have anywhere to go." I said with a smile. I felt odd speaking to a templar like this. I hated them and they hated us, but this guy seemed, kind hearted, I also felt sorry for him. It seemed wrong to just leave him there.

"i-I guess. I'll see how things go."


	2. Chapter 2

Two kinds

Chapter 2

Flora

We had been walking for a while now and things were getting fairly awkward due to the lack of conversation. Then it occurred to me, we hadn't even introduced ourselves to one another.

"So, what is your name?" I asked, hoping to break the silence.

"My name?" he replied.

"Well, we are going to be traveling together for a while so might as well get comfy!"

"T-Trace, Trace Legacy."

"My name's flora and as you can clearly see, I am a keidran." I said with a hint of pride.

The silence returned and I found myself desperate to dispel it.

"Sooo, Trace, any family?" perhaps at the time, it wasn't the best thing to ask, it seemed he wanted to avoid that subject, but he responded anyhow.

"I-I can't remember my mother and father and my friends are back with the templars. I was hoping to come back successful so they wouldn't be in danger, but if they think I'm missing, then perhaps that works as well. I've already lost someone important, I don't want to lose anyone else." The deep despair in his voice only seemed to grow.

"Well, I hope we could be friends. I mean, humans don't HAVE to hate keidrans. Right?" I smiled nervously.

Surprisingly, he smiled back. "Yeah, I know how you feel, the whole slavery thing, the irrational hatred. It makes no sense to me. Yeah, sure we can be friends."

"Yay!"

Trace

This keidran seemed unusually cheerful and rather eager to make friends. True, I did find it strange, although it wasn't so bad…talking to a keidran.

"I personally have been against slavery, thus I've never owned one."

"I-I…" she said hesitantly. "I was a slave, and I never want to go back to that."

"A-a slave?" I couldn't believe it. Well, I mean I could, but it was shocking. She seemed to kind, too attractive and from our chase earlier, she seemed rather agile. Not to mention stealthy, as I had no idea how she found me. "I-I'm sorry. I've never agreed with anything the templars have done, but I had no choice other than to help them if I want what's left of my family to live."

Despite the fact she was still smiling, her cheerful vibe seemed to disappear.

"As a slave, I didn't have a family, only a master. I did have a friend but he eventually betrayed me, and I ran away." The silent whispers told me she was still on the run. Thus it was obvious she wanted me not to say anything about it.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But you know…" I replied, "Maybe, it's better this way. The two of us out here all by ourselves, perhaps things will get better."

Earlier, she looked as if she had all the confidence in the world, but now…now she didn't seem so confident.

"Y-yeah. Maybe you're right."

Having decided that was enough of those, dreadful topics, I searched out a comfortable place to sit and had her join me. "Come, sit." I said, motioning for her to join me as I pulled out a map.. "Let's take a break from walking. No use in exhausting ourselves. Besides, we should figure out what we want to do next."

Smiling once again, she plopped down beside me, leaning over my shoulder to get a better look at the map. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't quite live in the woods for the rest of our lives. We should find the closest and safest town and rest there."

"You're right." She agreed.

She leaned in closer, her hair touching my cheek as she tried to keep up with me on the map. This…close contact made me a little nervous. I could feel her breath, her warm skin.

"Well!" I said aloud, placing the map back in my travel bag. "We should get moving, you know. Find a place to get some water, some food. We are about two days from the nearest town that is both keidran and human friendly." I stood up quickly, relieved to have put some distance between us.

With that, we once more continued moving on. Eventually we came across a lake, where we decided to stop for a drink. Of course I would have to purify the water, but that was no large task.

"So, this next town we should be able to find a boat and move farther away from the dangerous areas." I said handing her a small, wooden cup of water.

"Thanks."

"Sure, it's starting to get dark, so I figure we should set up camp here, so to speak." I watched her as I took a small sip from my cup.

Her eyes followed the water in the cup as she gently sloshed it around. "Sure, good idea."

Giving her a nod, I set my pack aside and stood up. "I'll get a fire started."

"Alright, I'm going for a bath." She answered, turning towards the lake, removing her green sweater, the only article of clothing she had even bothered to wear, and quickly made her way to the water. Stopping only after the water was waist high. I had to tear my eyes away from her bare body and force myself to leave.

Flora

I turned to search for Trace, but it appeared he had left to do…whatever. With him gone, I was able to think clearly to myself.

"What is this feeling?" I asked myself. I had grown somewhat fond of Trace, but could it be I was…falling in love. Nevermind the fact that I might be, but how? I had just met him, I knew next to nothing about him, but I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He was so kind and caring. Now that I thought about it more properly, I knew I was in love, but admitting it was going to be the hard part.

I became lost in these thoughts and feelings for quite some time until Trace returned. When I heard him approaching, I turned to face him.

"Trace?" I started.

"Yeah?"

"I, I think I…" I felt too nervous to finish that sentence. Instead, I met him at the edge of the water.

"W-what's wrong?"

Without thinking, I pulled him down to me, locking lips with him, only for him to push me away.

"What are you doing?" he scolded.

I began twirling my thumbs. "I-I-I…I think I…"

"Flora…" his heavy sigh told me everything he was about to say. "You're sweet and all, but we barely know each other. I mean, no offense but I'm a human and you're a keidran."

That hit me hard and painfully. Those words, I had heard them so many times. And they always hurt.

"I just don't think it would work out between us. I mean, it's unheard of."

I wiped away a tear. "No-No you're right. I-I'm sorry. That was out of line, but I-I think I have feelings for you."

He shook his head and sighed. "besides, there was already someone else."

"O-oh. I-I understand Trace." I sulked.

"Look Flora, I…"

"No, no. let's just get to sleep and not make things more awkward than they already are."

"Thanks for understanding Flora." A smile crossed his face. So I smiled back.

I gave him a nod and a smile. "Sure, we're friends now, besides it's just us two out here. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Two Kinds

Part 3

Flora

Having been walking for the past two and a half days, I was growing weary of all this travel. However, it was around this time that we also reached the edge of the forest. The ground beneath as we approached the exit of the forest, seemed to twist into an old, worn, dirt path that led to a town far off in the distance.

"There it is!" Trace said, arm pointing towards the city. "There's our destination."

This small, but quaint, town sat just in front of a valley. A large valley at that. Off to the right of the town a good ways, rested the ocean, it's beautiful, clear blue water shone brilliantly in the light of the sun that seemingly covered the whole world.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, taken aback by the scenery.

"Yeah, that view is something else. Come on, let's go get us each a room at the nearest inn." Trace smiled, gesturing for me to follow him.

"You mean, we each have our own room?" I repeated.

"Well, it certainly would be awkward if we slept in the same room."

That statement was damaging. Those words painfully twisted my heart. I really liked Trace, but it was beginning to seem like he didn't like my company, and that hurt...a lot. I was beginning to think he didn't like me. I could care less if he didn't like other keidrans, but I wanted him to like me, because if Trace liked me, maybe after a while he would come to love me, just as I love him.

"A-actually Trace...I-I...uh, don't you think we should-"

"You there!" A guard shouted, interrupting me.

I faltered backwards, zipping over behind Trace, frightened by this tall, massive guard. He looked like a keidran, but his scent suggested otherwise. He was at least six and a half feet tall, and it seemed his muscles gave his armor it's shape.

"Citizen, don't you know the Templar laws? All keidran slaves are to be shackled and bound by a control spell." he finished.

Trace shot me a look. Something was going on inside his head, and for some reason, I felt as though I wasn't going to like it.

"Actually..." Trace started, somewhat hesitating. "I couldn't find any way to do that in the past few towns, I was hoping that I could find someone here who could help me out, but first I would like to find an inn."

"Of course, you should have said so in the first place." The guard chuckled. "I'll take you to the inn and once you've made proper arrangements, I'll lead you to someone who can help. Come."

When the guard turned his back Trace shot me another look. I simply glared at him. As I had been a slave before, I was not keen on the idea of being one again, much less pretending. Though, I suppose our choices were limited. I'd play along, so long as Trace wasn't serious about the whole slave thing. I was not fond of that plan in the least.

Moving through the streets of the town, I noticed Trace and I had been receiving a lot of looks, most of them were disapproving glares. I found it unnerving. The more people we passed, the more anxious I became, and though Trace didn't seem to mind, I couldn't bear it in the slightest. I reached forward, grabbing on to and tugging Trace's Robe.

"Yes Flora?"

"M-m-m-master...Trace, everyone's staring at us." I stuttered, hiding behind him.

"M-master...Trace?" he repeated.

I nodded softly.

he acknowledged me with a knowing nod. "I-I suppose everyone is staring at us."

"That's because we don't get many keidran slaves and Templars." The guard chimed in.

"Then why enforce the Templar laws?" Trace questioned, seemingly curious.

"Templars sometimes pass through while on diplomatic missions, and well, they agreed to leave us alone if we enforced their laws." The guard suddenly stopped, turning to face trace and I.

"Here we are. Once you've made arrangements, meet me back here."

Trace gave him a knowing nod and with myself in tow, entered the ..

"T-trace I meant to say so earlier, but don't you think it would be a better idea to share one room?"

"What makes you say that?" He questioned.

"People may find it suspicious for a slave to have her own room."

"I guess you're right." It had seemed a little too easy to get Trace to agree on the matter. or perhaps I was simply overthinking things.

On our way to the desk, I began to look around, finding that most of the customers were human, and a few were basatin. Once again, I noticed that many of them were eyeing trace and I, most were directed at me rather than Trace. Just as before, the looks I was getting were unnerving, and I was growing anxious. I latched onto Trace, frightened by the overwhelming vibe of hate.

After Trace had spoken to the clerk, and acquired us a room, he led me upstairs to our room on the third and final floor. We entered the room, threw our stuff aside and closed the door behind us.

"T-Trace, what are we gonna do?" I asked hesitantly, slightly afraid of his response.

"What do you mean?"

"That whole...slave deal. Y-you're not really gonna tie me up and enslave me. Right?"

His eyes widened. "No Flora, no. Of course not, you're a really good friend. I would never do something like that to you."

His words did somewhat put me at ease, but that didn't solve my problem or concerns.

"Then how are we gonna fix this? That guard is expecting you to bind me, both body and mind.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Just relax. Here." he reached into his pockets, producing three golden coins, to which he then handed to me. "Use these to get yourself something to put your mind at ease."

I looked down at the three, small Templar coins, then smiled up at Trace. "Thanks Trace. It really helps knowing that not all humans are bad." I wrapped my arms around him in a gentle hug. I appreciated his efforts, I really did, but...the one thing that would put my mind at ease could not be bought with money.

"Now, come on Flora. If we keep the guard waiting, he will grow suspicious." he said, gesturing for me to follow. Upon passing through the lobby, we were stopped by a rather short basatin.

"Hey you!" he called, making his way over to us. "With the blue hair!"

Trace stopped, turning to meet the small basatin, but not before giving me a quick glance and whispering. "Whatever you do, do not refuse anything anyone says. Trust me."

"Mind helping me out with something? I'm willing to pay." The basatin asked, displaying a tiny bag of money.

"Of course.." Trace replied. "However, I'm afraid I have something to do that shouldn't take too long, if you'll accompany us, I wouldn't mind helping you. Though, I do have one condition. Never mention my name to anyone. Ever."

The basatin nodded. "uh...alright. Name's Keith Keiser." He replied, offering Trace a handshake, which he accepted.

The guard led Trace, Keith and I to a small shop. "Here you are sir." he said. "Be sure you get that keidran of yours taken care of."

The guard then departed, allowing Trace, Keith and I to enter the small shop. There were bottles of glowing liquids everywhere.

Trace approached the clerk casually.

"I need some shackles for my uh...slave." Trace said, pointing to me.

"You want a binding spell to go with that?"

"No, That's already taken care of. Just the shackles will be fine."

He gave a nod and disappeared through the door behind him, returning moments later with five thick solid shackles.

Handing the clerk the money, Trace picked up the shackles and approached me slowly.

"Just relax." he said softly. I remained quiet and still, but on the inside, I was having a nervous breakdown as Trace placed those shackles around my neck, ankles and wrists.

Later

Keith led us out of town, back into the forest.

"I'd like to hire you as help to hunt."

"But isn't the whole idea of hunting yourself to save money." Trace questioned, obviously confused.

"Yes, but hiring you would be cheaper than actually buying it yourself."

Trace nodded. "Makes sense to me."

"Flora, if you would wait here."

"Yes, M-master." I replied.


End file.
